Sunshine and Rain
by chazzaf
Summary: This is a series dedicated to Bonnie and her feelings towards certain male and female characters in the show.Crossover pairings may also be included later on.
1. Matt

Bonnie had always known that if she ever needed to talk to anybody, Matt would be there. He was like the big brother she never had, and she knew she could count on him for that time in freshman year, when she was going out with that sleaze ball Chad, and she had caught him cheating on her with that bitch Jenny at one of Tyler's parties, Matt was right there to dry her tears and to make sure she got home all right.

She had a feeling that the Black eye and the cut lip that Chad came sporting to school the next day might have had something to do with Matt. But she never asked him, she thought it was sweet that he was looking out for her and after that she made sure to do the same for him. Even though she and Elena were as close as could be, when she had found out her best friend had a thing for Matt she made sure Elena was serious about him.

She knew what Elena could be like with boys. One minute she was in love the next she felt like they were just her friend. Bonnie knew it was probably going to end in tears, Matt's to be exact, but she couldn't crush his hopes. He had had feelings for Elena for a while before she started feeling the same about him, and Bonnie only wanted was best for the both of her friends. So when they had started going out and became the Golden couple of the school, Bonnie thought maybe she had been wrong this time. Maybe Matt and Elena would have a long and lasting relationship.

But then at the end of sophomore year her fears came true, Elena had gotten bored with Matt and their relationship was slowly going down the drain. Bonnie could tell Matt was at lost to what Elena's problem was and to tell you the truth Bonnie was as well. She couldn't understand for the life of her how anyone could get bored with Matt. He was sweet, loving, loyal and brave. Bonnie would have loved to have a guy like Matt. But guys like Matt didn't go for girls like Bonnie Bennett. She was the kind hearted sister type. The one you went to when you needed a shoulder to cry on.

Compared to her two best friends Elena and Caroline, Bonnie just wasn't as sweet and adorable as Elena, or as fun and daring as Caroline. Teenage boys just didn't seem to go for girls like her and to older guys she was too young. After Matt and Elena split up and Mystic Falls went to hell. Bonnie and Matt started to slowly drift apart. Mostly because Matt didn't know anything about the supernatural and Bonnie couldn't tell him of her being a witch knowing it would most likely put his life in danger.

They still talked of course but it wasn't the same. She wanted to tell him everything, about her being a witch, about the Salvatore's and how they were both bloodsucking leeches and about Caroline and Tyler now being a vampire and a werewolf. Especially about Caroline, after all he was going out with her. But it wasn't her story to tell. She would just have to hope that Caroline would be able to control herself around him. If anything happened to him she didn't know what she would do.


	2. Caroline

Bonnie always remembered the first time she met Caroline. At the time Bonnie was only five and was at the park with her Grams. Even at that age Bonnie noticed the strange stares her grams was receiving and that people that looked over would then whisper behind their hands to each other. She didn't understand what it meant but she knew it was nothing good.

Her Grams just took it in her stride. Bonnie thought she either didn't notice or was just used to it. While she and her grams were preparing a picnic and tiny Blonde girl ran over to them. The girl looked to be about the same age as Bonnie and she seemed to have an air of determination surrounding her. The small girl took stopped right at Bonnie and her Grams, stuck her hand out as though to shake, and said in a tiny slightly squeaky voice "Hi my name is Caroline, and you're Bonnie and we are going to be best friends forever".

After that Bonnie and Caroline along with Elena were never apart. They made a great team and with the boys Matt and Tyler as they entered high school they became the most popular group in their year. Handsome Golden boy Matt was on the football team and most of the girls wanted to date him. Good looking Tyler was rich and always had the best parties. Adorable Elena was the schools resident good girl and everyone loved her.

Gorgeous Caroline was the head cheerleader and always dated the best looking boys. Even if they only lasted a week and finally, Beautiful Bonnie was one of the smartest in her year, Best friends with Elena and Caroline and was a cheerleader. They practically ran the school and Caroline always made sure everyone knew it.

Bonnie sometimes thought Caroline was just like one of those girls in the film Mean Girls. But then she would remember this was all a front. The real Caroline was sweet and bubbly; not at all ice cold like those girls in the film. Ever since Caroline's dad and mom had split up, she hadn't been the same. Bonnie knew it wasn't the same as other divorces. Not only had Caroline's parents split up but Caroline's dad had declared he was gay. That alone would take its toll on any teenager. Bonnie just hoped that Caroline would go back to being the sweet girl that they all knew and loved.

After Bonnie found out she was a witch, she knew Caroline would never believe her if she told her. Caroline would think Bonnie was making fun of her, trying to make out she was stupid enough to believe something a crazy as that. So when Caroline was all mixed up with that creepy older brother of Stefan's, Bonnie knew she had to protect her somehow. Bonnie didn't know what it was but there was something creepy about both the Salvatore brothers. They weren't normal she knew that much. Even if she had to confront Damon herself and warn him to stay away from Caroline she would. She didn't want a guy like him sniffing around her best friend.

When Caroline started dating Matt, Bonnie was really happy for her .She had been through so much with Damon and his bloodsucking ways. Bonnie just wanted her to be happy and she knew that Matt would make her happy. She knew Matt still had feelings for Elena but Bonnie knew that Elena didn't feel that way about Matt. She was madly in love with Stefan and she would never again see Matt as more that a friend.

When Bonnie had found out Caroline, Matt and Tyler were in a car accident, she had never been more terrified that she did in those ten minutes driving to the hospitable. Not only was her best friend in there but her other two friends were there also. When she found out Tyler had had a strange reaction to the device she knew that it was partly her fault for this accident. It was her fault Caroline could die and that was why when Damon said he would give Caroline his blood, she did not pause when she told him yes. She was not going to let her best friend die because of her. No way in hell.

Everything seemed to be going fine after that. Caroline was recovering in hospitable and she and Elena were going to enjoy a normal human day at the carnival. She even met this cute guy called Carter. A little old for her but cute nonetheless, so when she saw Carter lying dead that night with his blood all over Caroline's face she snapped. This was her fault. Caroline was now a bloodsucking leech because of her and there was nothing she could do to make things right again. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Damon was supposed to give Caroline his blood, she would rest and get better and go back to being the sweet human Caroline they all knew and loved. But no she was now a Vampire and it was all her fault.


	3. Tyler

Bonnie and Tyler's relationship was complex at the most. She thought he was a douche bag and he thought she was too prissy and uptight. But yet they were friends. They were from the same group of friends and despite the fact that they let it be known that they were never each other's favourites they always had each other's back against people outside their group of friends.

Like that time that little weasel Tim was sniffing around Bonnie, when she had already made it perfectly clear she was NOT interested. But apparently Tim could not take no for an answer. He followed her around the school, and she was sure she saw him lurking outside her house one night. She was starting to think she might have to get a restraining order. So of course Tyler, who had decided he was the protector of the group, had threatened Tim that if he didn't stay away from Bonnie he would make sure that the rest of Tim's high school days would be miserable, and Tim had run off like the little coward he was and never bothered Bonnie again.

Bonnie had always been grateful to Tyler after that and when the opportunity arose for her to show her gratitude she took it. Tyler's mom and dad were out at some formal dinner so Tyler had decided to use their house for one of the biggest parties of the year. What Tyler didn't guarantee was that during the party his parents would come home a little earlier than expected. Despite the fact she knew she could get in serious trouble for this, Bonnie told Tyler's parents that it was her idea to have the party and Tyler was just trying to help her out since she couldn't use her own house for the party.

Tyler and his parents were speechless to say the least. Tyler was because Bonnie Uptight Prissy Bennett had just taken a hit for him and his parents were because well this was BONNIE they were talking about. She was the quiet well behaving one. From Caroline this could be expected but from Bonnie it was a big surprise.

After that Tyler and Bonnie had called themselves even. They didn't owe one another anymore and they could go back to being frenemys. All was right in the world again.


	4. Elena

Bonnie and Elena had been best friends for as long as she could remember. They had baths together when they were babies, had the first day of school together and they had known each other's crushes since forever. Bonnie knew she could trust Elena with anything and that comforted her. Not many teenagers could say they had a friend they would die for but Bonnie had several, and Elena was one of them.

But Elena wasn't just her best friend. She was what she considered to be her sister. Bonnie had never had any siblings growing up, but it didn't matter because she had Elena. The both of them had this secret pact to always be there when the other was hurting and they had been. Elena was there for her when she had dumped her first boyfriend for cheating on her and Bonnie was there for Elena when Elena's parents had died.

Bonnie had never seen her friend so lost. Elena had gone from a beautiful courageous girl to a quiet shadow of her former self. She had never felt so helpless before. She had always known the right approach to a situation. But this one was different. Elena had lost two people who meant the world to her and Bonnie who had never been through that was at loss. All she knew was that she would be there for her. It was all she could do. She just hoped it would be enough.

It wasn't until the new boy Stefan Salvatore came to school, that Bonnie had started to see any real changes in Elena. He brought the old Elena back without very much effort and Bonnie knew he would be good for her. That was until she touched his hand and got that horrible creepy feeling, suddenly Stefan Salvatore didn't seem so great anymore. She tried to tell Elena but she wouldn't listen and Bonnie couldn't really blame her. I mean what normal teenager would believe their best friend if they said "Your boyfriend is a creep and I know this from touching his hand". She must sound crazy.

She didn't know what to do yet, all she knew was she keep an eye on Stefan. Make sure he didn't try to hurt her friend. Because if he even put one toe out of line, Bonnie would have his head on a platter.


	5. Jeremy

Bonnie had always saw Elena's kid Brother Jeremy as just that a kid. It wasn't that he was immature, but being his older sister's best friend kind of already made him seem childish in comparison. That didn't mean she thought she was better than him or anything. In fact she would even say she thought they were both somewhat equal.

Jeremy was like Bonnie an outsider. Sure she had friends like Elena and Caroline and she was popular. But compared to Caroline and Elena she was just Bonnie. To other people Elena was the pretty girl next door and Caroline was the beautiful blonde girl. But if you asked people who Bonnie was she was that crazy witch lady's granddaughter.

Despite Jeremy having a well respectable family since his parents died he had become an outsider. Smoking weed and painting his nails Black are proof enough. Bonnie had started to wonder if he would ever go back to being the person he was before. He used to be a little clingy always wanting to hang out with Elena when he was younger.

Bonnie could remember sitting in Elena's garden playing tag with Elena and Caroline when the boy in question came running out. He must have been about five or six and had cute floppy hair and a lisp. This was when Elena and Bonnie had just started hanging out so it was the first time she had ever set eyes on Jeremy. Sure she had heard about him from Elena a hundred times. He was known as the brat. Elena would constantly moan about how Jeremy was always following her around and wouldn't give her any peace.

So when he said in a cute squeaky voice "Can I play with you guys? " This of course was responded by Elena with a loud "NO? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Bonnie felt sorry for him but didn't expect anything less from Elena. Elena would later tell Bonnie that she felt bad for treating Jeremy like that when she younger but at the time the way she saw it was that Bonnie and Caroline were HER friends. She didn't want to share with the brat. Bonnie of course didn't think Jeremy was a brat. She thought he was rather cute and sweet. Still if you had told Bonnie when she was fifteen that in two years time she would be dating Jeremy Gilbert she would have laughed in your face.


	6. Vicki

Bonnie and Vicki were two completely different girls. You couldn't get more opposite than these two. Bonnie was smart, resourceful and loyal to the bone. Vicki was bitchy, slutty and clingy. But yet they got on pretty well considering.

Sure they weren't the best of friends, but Vicki would always prefer to talk to Bonnie rather than her brother Matt's other two friends Elena and Caroline. Elena was too goody two shoes for her taste and Caroline was all about the boys, clothes and parties. Basically a big giant ball of sunshine and Vicki was anything but that.

Then of course there was Bonnie. The girl was like the calm before a storm. She was always able to keep her head during situations that others may have found too difficult or unbearable. Vicki had always admired that about her. She herself was the opposite. Whenever shit hit the fan she couldn't handle it. She knew that when she was older she would probably end up running away from her problems just like her mother.

That was one thing Vicki had in common with the other girl. Both of their mothers had upped and left as soon as things got to hard and Vicki found herself glad that she and Matt were not the only ones who had a deadbeat for a parent. No matter how selfish that may seem she just didn't want to be alone.

Bonnie on the other hand thought Vicki to be a bundle of emotions. She was a little older than Bonnie but one would think that it was the other way around. Vicki could be very emotional. Bonnie often thought if it wasn't for the last name you would never guess Vicki and Matt were related. Matt was strong and capable while Vicki was in a sense weak. Though Bonnie was pleasantly surprised to find out Vicki had gotten a job at the grill. She thought that this maybe meant that Vicki was taking a stand to fend for Matt.

Of course Bonnie knew that Vicki was quite the pill popper. To some teenagers it might not mean much. But Bonnie knew better, it was a habit that many could not quit. She knew that Vicki would not have the strength to quit. She would probably have to get some medical help. Like go to rehab.

When Bonnie heard from Matt that Vicki had left town without a trace, she wasn't surprised. After all half the town knew she would end up like her mother.


End file.
